User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi: The New Class Season One Episode Seven Should’ve Said No
Main Plot: Madi/William ' ''(Madi is walking down the hallway with her new friends Jessica and Rose.) '' Madi: So you guys think I should say sorry to my brother? Jessica: Yeah you did have a secret relationship with his best friend. Don’t you fell a little bad about that? Madi: Yeah, William’s in play practice. I’ll meet you guys at lunch. Rose: Okay bye. ''(Jessica and Rose walk away. Madi walks into the drama/arts room.) William: Yeah I wanna come out to the school. Xavier: You should do it then. Who cares what people thinks about you? William: Exactly. (Madi walks around the corner looking angry.) William: What are you doing here? Madi: I came here to tell you sorry. But not now! Your thinking about coming out? William: Yes! Madi I hate living a lie! Madi: Don’t ruin your life again! William: You mean yours! I don’t care what people think! Madi: Fine don’t ruin my life! William: You already ruin your life! By getting pregnant at 15! Xavier: You should really stop being a bitch and be proud of your brother! He’s doing something a lot of people would never do! Madi: You know what! It’s on! And who are you his boyfriend? Xavier: No just his friend! And if you want a war you have it! William: Oh by the way your new friend Jessica is a lesbian! Madi: Sure she is. 'Theme Song ' 'Sub Plot: Shor ' (Shor see’s Alec) Shor: Alec can I talk to you? Alec: Yeah. Shor: I am sorry for not hearing you out. I just was mad and hurt. Is our relationship over? Alec: No! Like I said I love you Shor. Shor: Thanks. Now I need to do something else. See you at lunch. (Shor walks over to Effy with her cousin, Joel.) Shor: I really need to talk to you. Joel: I’m gonna leave. Effy: Okay bye, what do you want Shor? Shor: I’m so so sorry for what I did to you. Effy: You said that to me already like ten times. Shor: Yeah I know. Effy: Where not friends! We’ll never be friends! Shor: But Effy? Effy: No, Shor I hate you! 'Third Plot: Sarah ' (Sarah walks into her house.) '' Sarah: Hey mom I’m home! Mrs. Love: Hey baby, sit down I need to tell you something. Sarah: Okay what is it? ''(Mrs. Love starts crying.) Mr. Love: This is hard for your mom to say. Your grandma died. Sarah: (crying) What?! No you’re lying! Mrs. Love: No where not honey! Sarah: What no! Mr. Love: The funeral is Friday. Mrs. Love: Were leaving for California tomorrow we’ll be there for a few weeks. Sarah: Ok. Mr. Love: I know this is hard on you. But we’ll help you deal. Sarah: Yeah! Well I have to go um up to my room and do homework. Mrs. Love: Ok. Mr. Love: If you need us yell. Sarah: Okay. (Sarah runs into her room and breaks down crying.) '' '''Main Plot: Madi/William ' (Outside of Degrassi. Madi is with Jessica and Rose and William is with Xavier.) '' William: Hey bitch! Xavier: William don’t talk to her like that it will give her a reason to start drama. ''(Madi walks over to William, Jessica and Rose follow.) '' Madi: William I might be a bitch but at least I’m not a fagot! Jessica: What did you just say to him? Madi: I called him a fag. Jessica: Yeah well so am I! And since you have no respect for gay people our friendship is over! Let’s go Rose. Madi: What the fuck ever as long as I’m not friends with a lisbo! ''(Jessica walks over to Madi and slaps her.) William: Hey, Jessica, wanna be friends? Madi: Fuck off William! No one wants you! You don’t have any friends other then Xavier, that stupid fag! Xavier: I'm not gay! And William has a lot more friends then you do! Madi: Like who? (Avalon walks over noticing the fight.) '' Avalon: What's her problem? He does have a lot of friends more then she dose! I’m his friend! ''(Joel walks over and so do Shor and Alec.) Joel: I’m friends with him! And Madi where’s the girl I fell in love with? Shor: I don’t really know him but hey we can be friends! I never have liked Madi. Looks like we have something in common. Alec: I’m with Shor. Jessica: I’m his friend. Rose: Same! Madi: Whatever I don’t need any of you! There are a million people who would love to be my friend!I’m one of the most popular girls in school! (Madi runs into the school.) '' '''Sub Plot: Shor ' (Alec is at Shor’s locker.) '' Shor: I love you. Alec: Keep it down. Like I said I don’t wanna come out to the school. Shor: Okay sorry. ''(Jason walks over to Shor and Alec.) '' Jason: Hey I just thought I should tell you guys. There’s a rumor going around saying you guys are a couple. Is that true? Alec: What with Shor? No I’m not gay. Why would I date him? Shor: Thanks Alec! ''(Shor walks away and down to Effy’s locker.) '' Shor: Really Effy you wanted Alec that bad? Effy: What are you talking about? Shor: You told everyone about us? Effy: No I didn’t Shor: Yes you did! Effy: I’m so sick and third of your face! Shor: Don’t make this worst you’ve all ready done and got me mad! Effy: I don’t freaking care! You’ll just have to get over it! I didn’t even do it! Shor: Whatever. ''(Shor walks away and pulls Alec into an empty class room.) '' Shor: Do you like me? Alec: Yes…. Shor: Then why don’t you come out? Alec: No! I can’t! Shor: Why the hell not? Alec: Because I’m not you! I care about what people think about me! And I’m not gay! Shor: What? Alec: I’m bi not gay! Everyone gonna think I’m gay! Shor: No they won’t! And you outed me! Alec: I didn’t mean to. Shor: Just come out. Alec: No! ''(Andrew walks in.) Andrew: Hey look who it is! Shor: Just leave Andrew no one wants to talk to you! Alec: I’m not gay! He just mad something up! 'Third Plot: Sarah ' (About to get on a plan.) Mrs. Love: Honey are you okay? Sarah: Yeah. I know nana went to a better place. Mr. Love: Okay well we have to get going. Sarah: Let’s go! (Sarah gets on the plan.) 'Main Plot: Madi/William ' (William and Joel are talking.) Joel: Sorry about this week. (William takes off his shirt.) William: It’s okay. It’s so hot in my house. Joel: Um. Yeah. William: What are you looking at? Joel: You. William: Huh? (Joel gets up and kisses William.) William: Woe! Should we be doing this? Joel: Who cares? William: You got my sister pregnant. Joel: Yeah so? (William rolls his eyes and continue to kiss Joel.) '' '''Sub Plot: Shor ' (Walks into Degrassi.) Shor: I hate this school! Sophia: Hey Shor! I heard you blamed Effy for outing you. I did it! Shor: You’re such a bitch! Do you have to ruin everyone life! Sophia: Yes. (Sophia walks away.) '' Alec: Shor, I’m sorry! Shor: If you were you would just tell everyone the rumors are true! Everyone knows I’m gay because of you! Alec: Okay I will. ''(Alec kisses Shor.) Shor: You will? Alec: Yes I’m done lying everyone about me and you! '''Okay the next 3 episodes will also be posted tonight, hope you like this episode :D Category:Blog posts